Road Trip
by xSteveMcAwesomex
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya go on a road trip and shenanigans take place. fluffy one-shot/smut


Road Trip:Oneshot

Izaya sat in the car, his eyes glazed over as he stared out the window. I'm in the middle of nowhere, he thought as he glared at the country side that rushed by. He then looked away from the window and his gaze settled on a certain brute, who was in the drivers seat of the car they currently drove in. "When I said I wanted to go to the states I meant somewhere exciting, like New York City," Izaya huffed out. Shizuo just kept his eyes on the long stretching road ahead of them. "Well, flea, I like the country, It's peaceful, pretty, and there are not many people that piss me off."

"People?" Izaya snorted "I don't see any people. All I see are cows and the occasional horse." Izaya Scowled, he then picked up a wrinkly map, that had been resting on the dashboard, and looked it over. "Where are we again? Burlington Vermont, The East side of the U.S.A." Izaya frowned, "Well next we're going down to Boston and then to New York City, and maybe if we have time, we can visit this proud nation's capitol, Washington, DC!" Izaya smirked, he wondered how Americans responded to his games. Did they enjoy jumping off buildings as much as Japanese girls?

"Like hell I'm letting you near the capitol!" Shizuo growled and his hand tightened on the steering wheel. "Hmm?" Izaya hummed as he was taken out of his trance.

"If we went to D.C you would probably find a way to kidnap the fucking President!"

"Hmmm, That's not a bad idea~" Izaya chuckled, thinking of the hysteria the country would go through when they woke up one day to a missing president. "Oh no you don't you little flea! The only reason I agreed to this vacation was to escape all the crap in Ikebukuro and to finally relax. Your not going to ruin this!" Shizuo yelled as he quickly grabbed the map out of Izaya's hands. He immediately threw it out the window, he was going to relax no matter what!

"Brute!" Izaya gawked as he sat up straighter in his seat, and watched with wide eyes as their only map floated away. "That map was giving you stupid ideas," Shizuo grumbled.

"That map was telling us what direction to go in you idiot!" Izaya growled. He moved towards Shizuo and Gripped his hands, "Pull over."

"No"

"We need that map!"

"We can just get another later."

"Not if we can't find a store to buy one in, We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Shizuo felt his fingers grip harder on the Steering wheel, and anger fill his body, so he pulled over. When he did Izaya got out of the car and sprinted towards the map. "Godammit flea if we keep driving we'll eventually find a town, a store, and your precious map! Now get back here before you hurt yourself." Izaya ignored Shizuo and ran towards his old map. It floated in the air before it plummeted down the side of the road. Izaya cursed and ran to catch it, but he miscalculated his steps and tripped over a log. "Ahck!" Izaya yelped before he disappeared over the edge of the road and tumbled down the hill. "Flea!" Shizuo shouted as he quickly locked the car before he sprinted to catch up with Izaya.

O.O.O

"Mmm..." Izaya groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"-Zaya! Izaya!" Izaya frowned and looked up in time to see Shizuo bound down the hill towards him. "Goddammit brute shut up," Izaya muttered and rubbed his pounding head. He tried to push himself up off the ground, but Shizuo was faster and practically jumped onto him. "Are you an idiot?" Shizuo said, out of breath, "Forget the map, you of gotten seriously injured!" Shizuo roughly shook Izaya, while Izaya tried to escape Shizuo's grip.

"You're going to seriously injure me if you keep shaking me like that," Izaya said. Shizuo Immediately stopped and softened his grip. He then looked up and smiled softly. Izaya frowned and tried to push Shizuo off him.

"It's beautiful here," Shizuo said in awe as he looked over the field they were currently lying in. "Yeah yeah Shizuo, real beautiful, now get off me so we can get back into the air conditioned car!" Izaya scoffed. Shizuo ignored him and just continued to smile as he closed his eyes, "Just be quite flea, so I can enjoy the peace." Shizuo sighed and leaned back on his hands, so he could soak up the sun. Izaya scowled and looked up at Shizuo, that dolt was going to suffocate him with the way he was sitting on his chest. Izaya looked up at his genuinely peaceful face and suddenly found the irritation leave his body. Shizuo's bleach blond hair flowed in the light breeze and the afternoon sun made his tan skin glow.

Goddammit, Izaya thought as his cheeks reddened. He found himself overheating and he squirmed underneath Shizuo's weight. " I mean it brute, off!" Izaya practically growled as he dug his fingers into Shizuo's thighs. Shizuo frowned, "Tch! Flea shut it, I'm trying to relax."

"Well, can you try to relax while not sitting on top of me?!" Izaya said. Shizuo's eyes blinked open, "Oh sorry." Shizuo looked down at Izaya and felt his stomach swirl. His raven hair flowed out beneath him on the soft grass, his face was dusted red, and the sun shown down on him illuminating his porcelain skin. "Then again I'm not really sorry," Shizuo murmured before leaning down to capture Izaya's lips. "Humph!" Izaya protested and squirmed as much as he could before Shizuo pinned him down with more vigor.

Shizuo moved his hands to Izaya's chest briefly to feel the erratic pounding of his heart, before he moved his hands to tangle in Izaya's dark hair. Soon breathing became a problem and he pulled away to gaze at Izaya's flushed face. "Stupid hah...Shizu-chan..." Izaya panted. Shizuo smiled and moved forward to blow warm air into Izaya's ear, "Just try to have fun," Shizuo whispered, "we are on vacation." Izaya shivered as Shizuo bit gently on his earlobe and started to suck. "Hah...Shizu-chan," Izaya panted and tilted his head back. Shizuo moved his head to the white expanse of Izaya's neck, and started to suck and nip at it. He moved down to Izaya's collar and licked at the sweat that had begun to form on his neck. "mmn..." Izaya moaned as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo smirked against Izaya's neck and moved back to face Izaya. Izaya's eyes were closed and Shizuo moved forward to kiss Izaya's lips. Their lips melded together and Izaya gladly parted his lips for Shizuo's tongue Shizuo lapped at Izaya's warm and wet mouth, softly moaning when Izaya bit his lower lip and sucked. Shizuo's hands moved to feel every part of Izaya. They softly rubbed up and down Izaya's sides and made him shiver. "Mmm...Shizu," Izaya mumbled against Shizuo's lips, "how about we take this to the car?" Shizuo growled and buried his head in Izaya's neck, "No, It's nice out here." His hands moved up Izaya's shirt and Izaya squirmed, "Shizu-chan hnn...we're outside...mm." Shizuo's hands moved to Izaya's belt and began to unbuckle it, "So?" He said as he unzipped Izaya's pants.

"B-but Shizu-chan, anyone could walk by and hah! S-see us," Izaya gasped and Shizuo smirked. He then pulled down Izaya's pants and boxers, "I thought you said we were in the middle of nowhere?" Izaya's face flushed red and he was about to retort when Shizuo's hand curled around his half hard cock and coaxed it to life. "Mmhah w-wait," Izaya gasped. Shizuo pumped his hand fast as his other hand worked on his own belt. Izaya felt warmth pool in his belly and his hand pulled at the grass beneath him. When Shizuo shuffled out of his pants he moved two fingers in front of Izaya's lips. Izaya hesitated before taking the fingers in his mouth. After a couple of sucks Shizuo pulled them out and positioned them at Izaya's entrance.

"Just relax," Shizuo whispered before he dipped his fingers into Izaya's heat. "A-ah!" Izaya jerked as Shizuo's finger began to move. They twisted and thrusted into Izaya's tight hole. Shizuo felt his stomach twist as he watched Izaya's face flush and contort. Izaya's mind was fuzzy and as the heat in his belly grew his legs spread farther apart. Shizuo withdrew his fingers when Izaya's thighs began to tremble. Shizuo positioned himself and slowly began to push in. "Hah," Shizuo panted as he was overwhelmed by Izaya's tight warm insides. Izaya gasped and moaned as Shizuo began to thrust in and out at a steady speed.

Soon the air was filled with both of their moans as Shizuo sped up. "S-shizu, Shizuo!" Izaya cried out and arched his back as Shizuo hit his prostate. Shizuo gripped Izaya's thighs as his thrusts became erratic. Izaya ripped out grass and squeezed his eyes close as his orgasm hit him. "Ah S-shizuo," His body tensed and cum splattered on his trembling stomach. Shizuo shivered as Izaya tightened around him. He gasped as he let go and filled Izaya to the brim. He then collapsed onto Izaya and they laid in the silence, their breathes heavy.

"S-shit," Izaya breathed out. Shizuo carefully pulled out of Izaya and rolled onto his back. "Now to find that goddamn map," Izaya said. Shizuo frowned and Rolled back on top of Izaya, "Shizu-chan!" Izaya practically shrieked.

"Forget about the damn map and relax Izaya!" Shizuo growled and hugged Izaya possessively to his body. Izaya sighed and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed as the warm sun hit his skin and the soft breeze cooled down his sweaty body.

O.O.O

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot power! Aww I was cringing while writing this, I have a horrible feeling that I failed miserably on the smut. Anyway enjoy this lovely fluffy oneshot, where Shizuo and Izaya are vacationing in the U.S.A. **

**I will be writing a new chapter of Insane, for those of you waiting for a new chapter :3**


End file.
